Nerochemistry
by MiyuKazukii
Summary: Edd is not the same dork that Kevin thought he was and Kevin doesn't know how he feels about that.
1. Serotonin

Hello dear reader. I do not own _'Ed, Edd, and Eddy.'_ Please tell me what you think in the review panel. Or don't. It's completely up to you. I hope you have a good day and maybe, just maybe, this will make you smile.

**C10H12N2O**

It'd been years since Eddward had been a sweet innocent kid. Of course nobody knew this fact. Edd was a nerd,_ technically_. But he was a very different Edd then the one who took his first steps into peach creek nearly 14 summers ago. Sure he was still an intelligent individual who used words too big for his peers to understand but the years of being a joke and a punching bag had made him a rather jaded individual. And if it showed no one said anything.

He had become rather attractive, he still was a tad bit too formal in his attire but he didn't look awkward anymore. He grew into his long legs and skinny chest and looked a lot more comfortable in his skin. His trademark hat had become very worn down, to the point where he couldn't go on wearing it. Rather he got a proper haircut and covered the scar on his head with bangs that were almost too long, but not long enough so that he could tuck it behind his ears. On days where it was necessary to see he would use a concealer to hide the ugly gash that ran from just above his right eyebrow and into his hairline. Although his scar prevented hair from growing along it's length his hairstyle was just so to keep anyone from noticing.

He was quiet and reserved most of the time but sometimes if someone happened to get to him, hit a nerve too close to his heart, he would tear them apart with his scathing words. To this day no one is sure what he said to Marie Kanker that had her in tears and to this day still avoiding him. People do however know what he said to the former basketball captain that insulted him in the hall and how it broke the man so bad he had dropped out of school the next day. Though they still didn't know how though the nerd had gotten ahold of the information that the basketball star was on steroids or that he had balls the side of peanuts. This of course led to some not altogether untrue speculation about their relationship and Double D's sexuality.

The summer before his sophomore year his parents had sent him to a summer camp and he came back with a fair bit of new knowledge about himself. Among that knowledge was the fact that he was homosexual. Due to an… encounter with a peer at science camp he had experienced a lot more then he thought possible with a man, and this itself led to another rather interesting revelation of his. Edd couldn't fall in love. Or well, he believed he couldn't. He was surprised at himself when it came time to leave camp and all he felt was relief to finally be getting home. He was surprised with himself when the other boy had told him that he preferred girls and that he didn't want to keep in touch, and most of all he was surprised at himself for being glad he didn't have to keep up with the boy over the phone, to call and whisper dirty things into the receiver at odd hours of the night as new couples did, or introduce this fellow to his friends at home and have to explain what happened. It was all too easy to forget the boys name and face and try new things with other people he similarly didn't care for and it quickly became a second nature to him to flirt and tease and fuck all while never telling a soul about it.

And boy, did he like to get fucked. The act of fucking, so fierce and primal while still being so calculated and skillful, was by far his favorite thing to do (or be done to him in any case.) It was equal parts pure want and an act of stark rebellion. He wanted to have a secret. Something all his own that only him and his bed partners had the pleasure of reviling in. And just as much as he wanted it to be secret he wanted to be caught. He wanted people to know he was human and had wants and urges and that homework wasn't all he cared about. This led him in a very strange place in his sex life. He'd fuck, no strings attached, any man he found attractive enough that asked him. But only if it was somewhere secluded, but public. The basketball star had been one of probably six he was seeing that had asked for tutoring and ended up fucking him in hall closets and school break rooms. All men that were in the closet and wanted to stay that way. Which suited Edd all too well.

This strange practice led him to where he was this friday, In a shower in the mens locker room in Peach Creek high on one or another of the football teams players laps' with his hands tied behind his back, a gag ball in his mouth and a dick in his ass. Bouncing and grinding with a methodical rhythm that always succeeded in getting a reaction out of the men he slept with, he heard the man gasp when he moved his hips just so and did it again. This time the man groaned and grabbed his hips hard enough to leave bruises as he thrusted hard upwards. This sudden movement made Double D squeak around the gag ball and lean forward to keep the man hitting his sweet spot as often as possible. Suddenly they heard another shower turn on and they stilled their movements, hearts beating in anticipation, adrenaline filling their veins. Double D would have smirked if he could and grinded in the other mans lap making him grunt in appreciation then fear. He swatted his ass as if to say "No, bad", but the resounding smack was louder then anticipated. And before they could say "Shit" the curtain was pulled back.

* * *

Standing there in only a towel and wide eyes, Kevin saw his neighbor and his teammate in a very suggestive pose. Kevin who had heard the grunt wondered why someone would be in the locker room this late. Was someone hurt in the shower stall? When he went to check the sudden slap made him make up his mind and he quickly pulled the plastic sheet back. He was very much not expecting this.

"You have 5 seconds to explain what exactly is going on, here." Kevin glowered down at his teammate. The scene before him looked like rape and although Kevin could be an ass he was very much not okay with that, especially on his team.

It definitely took longer then 5 seconds for a reply, but the football player was trying hard and fumbling with taking off the mouthpiece Double D had suggested. When it had come off his face broke into a gap toothed smile.

"Salutations Kevin. I wasn't expecting anyone else to be in the locker room at this time. To what do I owe the _pleasure_" His voice dropped an octave deeper at the last word. At this Kevin noticed that he had done_ something_ because the football player behind hims head leaned back as he tried to suppress the noise that slipped through his teeth. Also in this moment he noticed that the kid he always thought of as a prude was hard. In fact the mere idea of anyone being hard even after being caught in the act was something he didn't think possible, especially for the shy man he thought he knew for the last nearly 15 years.

When Kevin failed to answer after sputtering for a few seconds Double D continued. "Though I guess that doesn't matter, does it. So are you just going to watch?" He had a cocky grin on his face, seemingly all too pleased with the situation. Kevin grew several shades darker, quickly closed the curtain, gathered his clothes and in record time ran home.

**176.2151 g/mol**

During the weekend all he could think about was that scene played over and over in his head. The Dorkiest of the dorks taking Chet's dick like a champ. He didn't even know Chet was gay. At first he was angry, but he understood that that's probably why he hid their relationship. He got it they're jocks, but they're also friends. And heck when Nazz came out everyone accepted her, why wouldn't it be the same if Chet did? Iif was in a relationship with a nerd, so be it. He was going to tell them they should be true to themselves and if they needed the support he'd be there to give it to them. But first he was going to find Double Dweeb and make sure he knew if he broke his friends heart, there'd be hell to pay.

* * *

Sunday came and went and when Monday rolled around Kevin was ready. He got to school early so he could talk to the Dweeb in private. As soon as he walked in he found exactly who he was looking for. He leaned against the locker next to him and waited for him to put down his phone. The dork looked like he was texting furiously. He then slammed his locker closed and looked directly at Kevin as though he was expecting him. The sour look he wore actually made Kevin shift on his feet a little. "So, You and Chet-" He started.

Edd looked confused, then it dawned on him when he realized that it was the guy he was caught with. Kevin saw the shift and wondered what was going through his head. Why else would he be here?

"So you guys an item." He didn't so much ask it as state it. Double D raised an eyebrow and gave a look that said 'are you fucking stupid?'

"No." was his only reply.

"No? Didn't I see you and him.." Kevin purposely left this open ended trailing at the end.

He still wore the same 'fucking stupid' expression. "Yes. You did."

"You were.." he was quickly cut off.

"Listen, I appreciate your concern for your friend or whatever this may be but I really don't know what you would like me to say. My lamentations for making you think your teammate is gay, but a quick fuck a relationship does not make. You would be better off asking him so he may tell you whatever he likes and I do not have to be involved in any of your inane high-school drama. So if you would please leave me be I have to meet up for another tête-à-tête before class starts." Edd put a hand on the red heads broad chest to move him against the locker and out of his way but he paused suddenly with his hand still the others sternum. Looking Kevin up and down his expression changed to that of thought, in less then a second though he put on a coy face and winked

"But if you ever care to look me up for something other then a chat, I think I can make room in my schedule." The gap between his teeth showed as he gave a smile, trailed his hand downwards onto the larger mans flat stomach before turning on his heel and leaving behind a very conflicted football captain.

Kevin was left there with a stirring in his gut and his heart beating in his ears.

What the fuck just happened?

**249.8°F (121°C)**

By the time lunch rolled around Kevin was still confused as he watched the three Ed's at their table. Looking at Edd from this far away and with his long-time friends he seemed to be how he always was. An innocent looking face with a soft upturn of his lips and every now and again they parted for a soft chuckle. It was so different from the sly smile the nerd had this morning with his hand making its way too far south for Kevin to feel comfortable.

Who was that guy he saw earlier because there is no way it was the same person.

Just then Eddy, still bitter as ever saw him looking at their table and flipped him off. He couldn't reply though because when Double D had looked a him full on he had smiled brightly like nothing ever happened and waved and Kevin couldn't breath. Somehow that sweet looking face was more like a threat then any dirty look he'd ever gotten. He needed to look away now or he was going to regret it. So he turned back to his friends and tried to join in on the conversation as he moved the brunettes angelic smiling face to the back of his mind where it wouldn't be able to taunt him.

Back at the Ed's table Double D was smiling and playing pretend. Pretending his lower back didn't sting as he sat. Pretending his long sleeves weren't covering rope burns and hand shaped bruises. Pretending his tie wasn't coving love-bites and hickeys.

He wanted for forget about those types of things when he was with his friends who still saw him as the image of a perfect student.

At some point Eddy had found out Edd was gay, and although there was a rift between them it filled in when Ed, not wanting conflict, trapped them in his disgusting room together. It was a challenge for Eddy to talk about his emotions and Double D still pretended to be a blushing virgin, but Eddy still knew more about him then anyone else. Except maybe Ed.

Every now and again Ed would say something that made the studious boy break out into a cold sweat for fear the lumpy giant knew something, but then he followed it up with something so asinine that there was no way that even if he knew, anyone else would ever pick up on it. It was scary to think of either of them knowing about his… extracurricular activities. Kevin knowing frightened him more then he'd like to admit, but he didn't seem like he knew what to say if he did want to tell someone.

Eddy was talking about the upcoming school dance, making jabs at Double D about a date all while simultaneously talking about tricking a girl into going with him.

"Oh- but don't worry. We'll try to get you a guy to go with. A booooyfriend. Ya'know because you like 'em that way. eh, ehh, ehhhh?" He winked and jabbed at him with an elbow. He put on a laugh and a blush and pushed the elbow away from a bruise that was forming from his very strenuous morning acctivities. He was going to reply when Ed piped in.

"Double D doesn't need any more boyfriends." He had a goofy look on his face.

"Whatcha mean Lumpy, 'any more' Sockhead ain't dating nobody."

"He has us Eddy and were all he needs. Right Double D? You just need us and Gravy. And maybe buttered toast. AND CHICKENS!" Ed threw his stinky arm over the dark hared boys shoulder and squeezed. Edd wanted to plug his nose but refrained and just smiled and nodded.

"Yeah yeah yeah. Friendship is magic and all that horse shit." He looked over and happened to find Kevin was staring right at them. Eddy had flipped him off but it looked like he didn't even notice. Kevin looked like he was staring at the sockhead. Double D noticed as well and mustered up all the sweetness and sugar in his body to smile at Kevin and he could tell it had the desired effect. Eddy looked at Double D and and saw him smile and wave and when he looked back at Kevin he had turned around and was frozen in his seat.

**780.8°F (416°C)**

When Kevin got to practice he was stressed and confused. He wanted to ask Chet what was going on but causing a scene is the last thing he wanted to do. He couldn't get ahold of him all day and he wondered if he would even show for practice after what he saw. He guessed if he couldn't talk directly to him, he could send him a bunch of texts until he gave in and spilled. But he'd rather not have to resort to doing something so annoying.

Luckily Chet was there. Red-faced and shamed whenever they locked eyes, but there. He decided he'd pull him aside after practice and he's sort this whole thing out. Maybe he'd even get an answer about what was up with the bi-polar geek.

During practice he'd managed to pull Chet aside and tell him that they were going to talk and if he didn't like that, well too fucking bad.

They managed to find a secluded spot after practice. And immediately the large blond man begged for Kevin not to tell anyone to the point where Kevin had to calm him down.

"Dude it's only a fuck, I'm not gay or nothing."

"Look dude, I really don't care if you're gay or straight or bi or whatever. I wanted to know if you were like… dating him or something. I wanted to let you know that I uh, support your decision and shit."

There was a long quiet pause with the two just awkwardly trying to assess the situation.

"I'm uh… not dating the dork." The linebacker blurted.

"Are you… gay?" Kevin asked. He was genuinely curious. He held no malice or disdain and Chet was suddenly glad that his Captain of all people was the one to have walked in rather than some of their less open teammates.

"Nah. I might be… Bi? I dunno, the scrawny little dweeb… he can be really sexy ya'know. I mean… it started out like I needed help with homework and then… and then he was _flirty_ and _sexy_ and I didn't really know what to do. I just sort of figured he was into me and even though I liked looking at his ass I didn't want to like date him. Then out of no where he just… seemed to be glaring at me while he was helping me with Chemistry and he just asked out of nowhere if I wanted to fuck. I said no at first and then he said 'No strings attached and a hole to put your cock in, I'm surprised you can say no' and well with an offer like that really how can you." Chet scratched the back of his head and seemed to look at everything but Kevin as he had his monologue.

Kevin was… floored to say the least. He never figured Edd would be so bold. But then what did he expect after that morning?

"So what about you?" Chet asked.

"What? What about me?" Kevin was worried where this might go.

"You seemed to have… liked what you saw. You also seem really open about this fucking a dude thing. Do you bat for the other team?" Kevin thought about lying but that would be shitty after the dish his teammate just served.

"Maybe. I mean when Nazz came out I thought 'what if I'm gay too?' Me and her were real close you know… I just thought if she's a Lesbian what if I'm gay… and well… Gay porn might have done something for me, but so did girls." He shrugged.

Chet made a face like he was gunna laugh. "Dude. I just want to let you know. I would never make a move on you."

Kevin looked Chet up in the gayest way he could. "Bitch _please_, I wouldn't let you." They both laughed uproariously. Like it was the funniest thing they ever said. Soon they were wiping tears from their eyes and trying to calm the pain in their sides from laughing so hard.

"So we cool?" Chet asked, hand out.

"We're cool." Kevin said shaking it.

**5-Hydroxytryptamine, 3-(2-aminoethyl)-1H-indol-5-ol**

(A/N:) So that was the first chapter. Don't worry I'll get more into the Double D edd boy soon enough. I'm thinking theres going to be 4 chapters. But until my next upload au revoir mon petit pois.


	2. Norepinephrine

_Salutations! I do not own anything. That's it…. Let's just get this thing rolling._

**C8H11NO3**

Once Kevin settled everything with Chet, he decided to ignore the Dork. He figured if his bud isn't doing anything worth mentioning it really didn't matter. For some reason though he was suddenly hyper-aware of the scrawny dork. He couldn't figure out why exactly his eyes drifted to him in the cafeteria or their shared government class. He just found himself looking whenever he could, and this didn't escape Edd's attention. It was like everything he did he was doing on purpose. It was like he was putting on a dance and only Kevin could see it. He knew Edd was aware of his gaze because after doing something potentially provocative he'd look Kevin right in the eye and smile. Depending on many variables he'd get one of many smiles. If they were in a crowd he might give him a sly smile that seemed to ask 'So what are you going to do about it?' At one point in the Cafeteria he had deep throated a popsicle and acted like it was the most natural thing in the world while radiating with an innocent aura. The thing that really unsettled him though was when he'd look as though he could see right through him. Kevin wanted to grab him by the collar and… What exactly? What exactly did he want to do to him? He wanted him to notice him sure… but how? He wasn't too sure yet, but when he figured it out he was going to act on it, because fuck feeling like he was powerless against this nerdy menace.

From Edd's view though these interactions were painted in a very different light. He didn't understand why the jock was just watching him for so long. He had never had someone take so long deciding if they wanted to fuck or not. Some days he wanted to tease the jock just for looking, but some days he just wanted those eyes to disappear. Just the thought of his secret being shared and him being powerless with no leverage on his opponent really got to him, those days Kevin's eyes on him made him quiver and shake in a way that was entirely too much for his weak constitution to handle. He wasn't just scared. He was angry. How dare he even look at him. How dare his eyes be a constant reminder that he knew his dirty little secret and he could let it slip at any moment. Kevin didn't even know what kind of information he was sitting on, and that made Edd _livid_. At this point it would be a freeing change if Kevin just spilled the proverbial beans and everyone knew. There'd be nothing for him to hide anymore at the very least. But sometimes those eyes were like liquid fire as Kevin poured all of his attention on to him. He would feel as though he was going to burn up and melt at the same time and that feeling was so perfect, so filling, he could cancel his afternoon fuck in the teachers lounge because nothing else was going to give him this kind of euphoria. It almost made the rest of the waves of emotions worthwhile even as they crashed upon him and the seashore of his psyche.

This game went on for close to three weeks before Edd gave up. He was going to get Kevin to fuck him, and then he could forget about this feeling of being adrift at sea.

He had caught the difficult red-head on the way to lunch and asked to speak to him regarding his government grade, a lie of course and Kevin knew it too.

Almost immediately after everyone had dispersed and he was alone with the object of his roaring emotions he was pushed up against the locker and a mouth was upon his.

He made it a rule, to never kiss his fuck buddies. Often they'd make this mistake and try. That's when it was time to stop, he wasn't going to deal with anyones emotional vomit. But Kevin's mouth was so terribly perfect upon his own he couldn't break free of this spell. He feverishly kissed back. He had at one point tried to make the kiss a little more lewd but he was shut down instantly. His wrists clasped together above his head by one of Kevin's larger hands and his hips stilled and settled with his other. He couldn't move. He couldn't fight back. He just rode out the waves and finally, finally he had let go and just let himself enjoy it. Their tongues clashed slid against each others and once it was over their eyes locked and Kevin pressed their foreheads together and groaned. A deep throaty sound that stirred Edd up all the more.

"Ffffuuck." Was all Kevin had to say.

This brought Double D back to himself. He tried to pull away. Finally burned by the fire that Kevin had lit.

"Let go of me this instant." He tried to sound indignant. Like that was what he really wanted but the way his voice cracked made the uncertainty all the more apparent.

Blue met Green and this time he didn't know which of them had initiated the kiss but he was drowning.

When Kevin had finally let go he had just pulled away and left without a word. The lingering ache in Double D's chest throbbed when they parted. Once the other man departed through the lunchroom doors he slid down the lockers onto his knees and cried. He wasn't sure where it came from, but the tears didn't subside until lunch was nearly over. Before the bell rang he went to the bathroom to clean up and get ahold of himself, he wasn't sure what had happened just then or why he was bawling but he didn't have time to think about it.

He checked his phone. -_12 New Text Messages. 7 Missed Calls. 4 New Voice Mails_- Lit up on his screen. He rolled his eyes and checked the time. He knew they were all from the same person and really didn't want to repeat himself a hundred times today. If he was lucky, just ignoring the calls and texts would give the hint that he didn't want to be bothered. He turned his phone off, wiped his face of any trace of tears and prepared himself to be asked why he wasn't at lunch in Psychology with Eddy. On his way he'd think of a good lie.

**169.1778 g/mol**

Kevin had really done it now. He had done… whatever that was. One thing he did know is the exact moment he felt it, he did it. And boy did he do… something. The feeling of Double D's mouth. His lips, harsher then he imagined but somehow that made it all the better. So much more real.

When Edd had tried to push his hands down the front of the football players pants Kevin had gotten angry. Kevin wasn't just going to be a faceless fuck. He was going to ravish him so thoroughly, break down his walls so definitely that he would never forget the feeling of being pressed against _his_ chest. He didn't know or care why he felt that way but he had made sure the other understood he wasn't in charge. That that kiss was his and his alone and he couldn't lump him in with Chet or anyone else that might have occupied his mind in that moment.

For some reason Kevin thought after doing something drastic it would keep the nerd off his brain for at least the rest of the day… but that kiss. It's intensity and the gnawing feeling left over from the lingering sensations on his tongue and lips made all of the feelings just that much more distracting. He wished he had looked at his face, seen his reaction, but he couldn't or he'd have been lost. He wished his next class was government where he could watch him. See if it effected him just as much. He feared it didn't. But what would he do if it did? He needed a game plan, but every time he thought he knew what to do the nerd did something he couldn't predict. Maybe the best way to do this was to go in blind and feel his way through. But where exactly was he trying to end up?

* * *

In class Double D got in and sat down He was later then normal, even Eddy was already in class. Eddy was going to ask where the sockhead was at lunch but he saw the look on his face. He saw his friend trying to school his expression to calm and collected and It reminded him of when his parents left for three months with nothing but sticky notes to let the poor teen know they'd be gone. He knew that stricken look and it made him sad to know that his friend wouldn't confide in him. He guessed he'd tell him when he was ready, but sometimes he wished he was as smart as his friend. Maybe then he'd trust him with his problems. For now he could just be there and try to cheer him up. So he filled him in on all the things he missed in the cafeteria.

Edd was glad for the distraction, and that his normally pushy friend didn't ask about his whereabouts. He really couldn't think of a good lie when his head was swimming like this. He let out a lighthearted chuckled hearing about Johnny spilling his milk all over Jimmy's new boots and his resounding freak out. The bell rang for class and everyone quieted down to wait for the teacher to start class.

**756.7°F (402.6°C)**

Edd had study hall for his last period and normally he'd go to the library until Ed and Eddy were done with class, but today he thought he needed to go home and rest. He was sure they'd understand. He was rounding the corner to get to the row of lockers that led to his own. And there he saw Kevin standing in front of it. He knew he was waiting for him but the necessary energy required for human interaction for the day was running on empty. He contemplated taking his heavy psych book home but figured it was best to just get this over with now rather then drag it out until tomorrow. That however didn't mean he had to be quick about it. The bell rung signaling the start of the new class. Edd decided to go to the drinking fountain first but as he spun he hit a hard chest. He dropped his book from the sudden impact and ushered out a quick, "Oh my, I'm sorry I didn't see you there." He picked up his book making sure he didn't bend the spine before looking up at the other person who hadn't yet budged.

* * *

"Stop following me, Get out of here this second before I call school security!" Kevin knew that voice anywhere. He looked around the corner where he heard the exclamation and saw a man, probably in his early thirties, trying to grab ahold of Edd's arm.

"Don't touch me." Double D tried to snatch his arm away from the older man but it didn't budge.

"Why won't you answer my calls?" The man sounded desperate, but in a way that sent shivers down Kevin's spine.

"Because I want you to leave me alone. I am not interested in you nor your advances, so let go of my arm. Post haste." The cold tone he had used was something Kevin had never experienced. It was like Ice and it was dripping with contempt.

"I love you!" The man grabbed the raven haired teens shoulders causing Edd to once again loose grip of his book, "Please, please give me a chance. All I can think about is you anymore. I need you, when I think of other people touching you I get sick and-"

This seemed to have sent Double D into an angry fit, because before he could finish his sentence, Edd's leg shot out and kicked the man in the stomach. Edd wasn't strong, however the man was rather shocked and lost his balance, hitting the wall behind him and sliding down. Edd stood over his prone man anger evident in both his shaking voice and tense body language.

"You aren't in love with me you pathetic excuse for an educator. You're obsessed. You're mistaking love with the feeling of possession, but you do not realize you do not and can not own me. And now you refuse to see that I do not want anything to do with you. I have my life and my own problems to deal with, I don't need yours as well. So stop calling me, stop texting me and get a life of your own!" He kept is tone low and even, but it was like a blow to the face.

The bespectacled teacher on the floor had started sobbing asking for forgiveness for whatever he did wrong. Edd decided this was enough time wasted and rather then answering the pitiful mans pleas he was going to go home and sleep off his his new migraine.

One fuck at another school during a quiz bowl match and this man was 'In Love.' Yeah right. He knew a crazy when he saw them, unfortunately he saw this one one fuck too late. He didn't even remember the mans name!

He went to grab for his text book but once he looked around he saw the redhead looking at the scene with an unreadable expression. He knew he'd seen everything. Under normal circumstances Edd might have just walked by without even looking at him but after the events that transpired during the lunch hour he was embarrassed. Mostly that Kevin had seen something so his book, Edd was going to run. Well he could have if the weeping man hadn't grabbed ahold of his ankle.

Kevin had stood still until this moment. Edd tried to shake off the mans clingy hands but soon the Football star was at his side grabbing the nerdy boy around his shoulders and stepping on the hysterical teachers hand.

"I believe he gave you his answer, now let go before you loose your hand." Kevin was glowering and Edd was to the point of shaking. He wanted out of this situation, now.

The man on the floor let go but even through his face covered in snot and tears he quickly recovered, going from weeping hysterics into despondent anger.

"Who are you? This is between the two of us. You should just get out of here and let us fix whatever problems we have!" He looked desperately at Edd and when the boy didn't look at back at him he had started to shout.

Quite frankly Edd was more afraid of people in the classrooms hearing then of the degenerate on the floor.

"There's no reasoning with him let's just-!" Just as Edd had tried to reply Kevin had pulled him into his third kiss of the day. It was chase, but still held all of the emotions from before.

"As you can see he's got someone else, so scram!"

The man was left spluttering and this started a whole knew wave of sobs. He had started to ask why the 'only man he'd ever loved' was doing this to him.

There really was no use trying to reasoning with this man.

Double D was still stunned by the kiss and when the jock thought he had heard someone come to check on the commotion, he grabbed Edd's hand, picked up the book he'd dropped and dragged him outside. By the time Edd's wits were about him he was being hugged against something warm in the parking lot.

He didn't realize it but at some point he's started to tear up and Kevin was gently rocking him in his arms and telling him it was going to be okay.

* * *

Kevin was shocked when they had stopped and in place of the strong teen from before stood the sweet dork from his childhood with silent tears rolling down his cheeks. All he could think to do was to gently hold him and wait for the soft sobs to pass. He rocked him and whispered soft 'nothing is wrong's and 'it isn't your fault's to him until he pulled back.

"I'm grateful you stepped in, but I can take care of myself. In the future-" Kevin's hand covered his mouth before he could finish.

"I didn't help you for any other reason then you looked like you needed help. I would have done that for anybody, okay? So how about I give you a ride home so you can do your homework or whatever you do to calm down and you can try to forget that ever happened." Edd knew Kevin meant well when he said that but… but it just stung him.

"I'm fine to walk home. I'll just take my leave-" Kevin was getting real sick of this stoic mask. He could tell he was angry, so why didn't he say anything?

"Hey, what's your problem, look- you look like a mess, you were just crying and I can tell you have a headache. Just… Let me take care of you alright? I know I haven't been the best to you in the past but I don't want anything to happen to you." He followed closely behind the skinny mans retreating form, not wanting to grab him unless necessary.

Edd turned around and slapped him. He knew the boy couldn't throw a punch, but damn could he slap.

"If I look like such a mess then why would you- why would you do _that_! Why would you… _kiss_ me like that? Would you have done that for just anybody?" God, and he was calling his stalker pitiful. He hadn't even had sex with this man and he was jealous of even rhetorical people he might kiss. He didn't want this… but damn it! Being taken care of sounded too nice. Letting someone just hold him for once… It was all too much.

"No." Kevin sighed. "I wouldn't have kissed just anyone."

Edd sighed, he was done fighting. "Take me home." He was too weary, too tired, and too relieved to keep up his strength.

**375.8°F (191°C)**

With the battle that occurred to get Edd on Kevin's motorcycle and the very slow ride back to the cul-de-sac it probably took twice as long as walking but Edd was happy to be fussed over, even for a little bit. Kevin was happy that Edd wasn't acting like he could take on the world alone anymore. He was gripping tightly onto Kevin in fear of the bike and yelling if they went too fast. It probably should have annoyed him, but hearing him squeak whenever they turned was too adorable to be bothered by anything he did.

* * *

The loud revving of the motor was giving Edd's migraine a powerful kick. His eyes were also heavy from tears and his body sluggish from all the excitement of the day. And when he went to dismount the bike at their destination he nearly fell over. Although he insisted he was fine and could get to bed on his own Kevin asserted otherwise and practically carried him to his room.

"Okay- where's the aspirin and cups?" He dropped Edd on his bed and looked around the room while he waited for an answer. Inordinately clean and well organized. Pretty much exactly what he expected before all this. For obvious reasons though he now expected some sort of sex dungeon and was glad he still retained some qualities he had growing up.

"They're all in the kitchen, you should be able to find them based on the labels." He sighed and settled himself on a pillow waiting for Kevin to leave the room before he got up to change. Kevin made sure Edd was comfortable before taking his leave.

Edd waited until his door was closed before seeking out his sleepwear. When Kevin had gotten back he was still at odds with the buttons. His effort to not only see the buttons and their holes with his bleary eyes, along with his uncoordinated nature made the site much too perfect.

Kevin brought over the glass of water, and handed the struggling dork the Tylenol and took hold of the buttons for himself. Edd quickly downed both the aspirin and the water as quickly as he could to try to regain control of his shirt, but by the time he was finished so was Kevin.

Kevin couldn't help but notice the boy had switched out from the yellow onesie of his childhood to gold silk PJ's. His eyes trailed up from his chest to his face and Edd had a bright red flush to his cheeks. He put his hand the smaller teens forehead and it was warm. Probably not enough to be worried, but Kevin wanted a reason to stay and look around.

"Your head's pretty hot, where's the washcloths?" Kevin's hand moved from his forehead to his cheek and Edd couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed hold of the red-heads sleeve and pulled it away from his face.

"I'm fine, Please don't bother yourself. I need sleep and I'll be right as rain tomorrow. I'm very gracious for your help, my apologies for inconveniencing you." He couldn't look up at the taller mans face, he knew if he did something that he couldn't handle right now would happen and he was too mentally exhausted to deal with the swirling vortex of his own emotions.

But Kevin wasn't going to have any of that. He leaned over Edd who retreated by reclining, expectedly. When he finally looked at him Kevin smiled and that sent a shock through Edd's system. He had never seen his schoolyard bully smile like that. Before either of them knew what was happening the nerdy boy grabbed the lapels on Kevin's riding jacket and pulled him down. It was Edd's kiss and he was going to get what he wanted this time around. Kevin couldn't hold back at this point either. They were in Edd's room, on Edd's bed, and he was being aggressively kissed by the sexy dork who's been playing cat and mouse with him for weeks.

He unbuttoned the shirt he had just done up and let his hands roam the soft expanse of skin beneath it. When the kiss broke apart Edd's eyes were half lidded and his hair disheveled. Kevin groaned at the sexy sight and let his head drop into the crook of his nerds neck. He softly kissed his way down his chest, as it started to rapidly lift and fall when his thumb brushed against one of his hardening nipples.

"Kevin-" Edd moaned out the name as if it was his very breath.

The ravenette couldn't take how soft and gentle Kevin was being. It was as though he'd break him. He wanted the same roughness everyone else used. It was familiar, harsh hands and fingers grabbing at his hips and waist, leaving bruises and red marks in their wake. This was not anything close to familiar. It was too much like making love and that made his stomach flutter in a way that was all too foreign.

Hearing his name fall from those lips made Kevin realize how badly he wanted the dork to be his, how badly he wanted to be with his dork. He poured all of his emotions into his soft touches and caresses. He wanted to let the boy in his arms know he wasn't alone.

Once the red head had made it down to the waistband of Double D's sleep pants rather then pulling them down immediately, he moved his mouth back upwards along a new trail back up to the pale collarbone laid out before him. Edd pushed his hips up with a whine and finally Kevin's hands were at the front of his pants, palming him through the soft fabric of his silk bottoms. That wasn't enough though and when Edd tried to take off his pants his hands were swatted away making Edd groan all the more. He'd beg if he had to, but Kevin had lifted up and taken off his jacket and shirt and the lusty boy under him couldn't peel his eyes away from his toned chest and flat abs and oh god those hipbones jutting out just right. Kevin caught him staring and smirked.

"Like what you see?" He asked and Edd blushed and tried to hide his face.

"You're choosing now of all times to be embarrassed?" Kevin laughed at the ridiculousness of Edd's sudden shame. Edd knew it was silly… but he'd never cared what the person he was sleeping with thought of him. Kevin grabbed both of the smaller mans hands and pulled them away from his face.

"Don't do that." He frowned. "I want to see you." He bent down and captured his lips once more, their tongues seemingly dancing, no one fighting for dominance. Just the two exploring one another's mouthes with fervor.

Edd gasped when his pants finally came off, suddenly feeling the cool air on his legs. Kevin lifted off and removed his own pants as quickly as he could before once again descending on his awaiting target. Both of them felt the heat rise in the room as their hands roamed and touched and felt. Edd's splayed his fingers on Kevin's muscled abdomen and slid down, and oh was this so much better without clothes.

When Kevin had placed his hand around the nerdy boys cock Edd laid his head back and ran his blunt nails down Kevin's chiseled chest, gasping and moaning. Kevin put his hand under Edd's slim legs and pulled them up. Edd lifted his heat to watch as Kevin placed soft open-mouthed kisses from his inner knee to his groin. When his breath ghosted over his head, he could no longer look. He threw his head back and whimpered.

"Please, _ohgodplease_." Kevin chuckled under his breath at Edd's reaction. For someone who was into kinky sex with who-knows how many partners his reactions were still so honest.

"Where's the lube?" He asked back to licking and sucking on his little lovers pale thighs.

"The Lube and prophylactics should be in the side drawer." His voice was all over the place, whenever those calloused hands or devilish mouth touched somewhere sensitive his voice would rise an octave.

Kevin chuckled at the very un-sexy use of the word 'p_rophylactics_.' He quickly retrieved them trying hard not to get out of his position. When the offending items were in his possession he liberally coated his fingers in lube. As he pushed the first finger in he licked, from base to head, Edd's weeping cock. He greedily licked up the first drops of pre cum. It wasn't what he expected it to taste like. It was an odd mixture of sweet and salty. It wasn't bad though.

"More… _Oh_ just put it in. It's okay, please I can take it." And Kevin was sure he could, but he wanted to do this right. If porn led him in the right direction then three fingers should be when it's appropriate to… Oh man he was going to do it. Kevin gulped. He wasn't scared. But he _was_ intimidated.

He slid in another finger and Edd squirmed. It wasn't in discomfort, well it was but not from the intruding fingers. He wasn't accustomed to waiting this long with a persisting hard-on. Anyone else and Edd would have already been face-down and fucked into the mattress.

When Kevin scissored his fingers and angled just right.

"_**Oh~**_" Edd blushed from the noise he made, but when his prostate was hit again, "_Oh! Oh deeaaar!_" He gripped the sheets under him and buried his head in the crook of his arm, that was so embarrassing! Such an unattractive phrase! Surely that ruined the moment!

And that was all Kevin could take. Saying something so innocently lewd, was he _trying_ to kill him? He quickly added in another finger and ripped open the condoms packaging with his teeth. He rolled it on and continued to thrust his fingers trying for some semblance of a rhythm. He lubed himself up as fast as he could.

Kevin turned Edd onto his side, laid behind him and lifted Edd's long leg to drape over his own. He shoved his other arm under the thin man to wrap around his waist. It seemed like an awkward position but oh god when he whispered into his ear.

"Are you ready, babe." The rough quality of his voice and the use of such a pet name made the head of Edd's cock and the pit of his stomach and the roof of his mouth all tingle.

"Yes. I _ohh yes_ please." The tip of Kevin's dick was rubbing against his twitching hole.

Kevin thrusted in. In this pose there really was no way to thrust hard or force himself down Edd noticed. But when that wonderful mouth was on his neck breathing and sucking he couldn't complain much, now could he?

It was Gentle and slow and full of passion. It wasn't something either of them had ever experienced. The room was silent but for their soft panting. Every now and then a string of '_ah, ah, ah_' Or 'y_es yes yes_' was softly murmured by Edd and Kevin would make it his business to keep doing whatever he was doing right. The hand that was at Edd's waist moved down to stroke the dripping member to completion.

When they came it was very close to together. Edd couldn't keep his eyes open once he came. He thought about a shower but he wasn't sure his legs would move after the day he's had. He felt Kevin kiss his temple and he let sleep overcome him.

**4-[(1R)-2-amino-1-hydroxyethyl]benzene-1,2-diol**

A/N: Oh no. Oh no… what do I do now? Okay. I just need to calm down and breath and not think about it. Next chapter will have to be after AX. Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Kind of.


	3. Epinephrine

_Don't own Ed Edd and Eddy and all that jazz. So lets do this Also thanks everyone who messaged me and left me such kind reviews._

**C9H13NO3**

Edd woke more refreshed then he had in a long time. His eyes still stung from crying and he was sure they were red and puffy but he felt lighter then he could remember ever feeling. He stretched out and looked at the clock. Hmmm, If he went about his usual routine then he'd get to school in time, with five minutes left over for a lie-in. He laid back and a pair of arms wrapped around him. Edd's eyes widened. Everything came back to him like a slap to the face. _He needed to wash the sheets!_ Oh Lord he didn't have time for that and getting ready. But leaving that there to sit wasn't something he could let happen. It already sat over night!

"Mmm Hello, what's the time?" Kevin's voice was deep and husky. Good God! He was so busy thinking of his sheets he'd forgotten the man holding onto him from behind. What was he still doing here anyway? He couldn't deal with something like this this early in the morning. He hadn't even checked his scar, his HAIR. God no, no one was to see him before he washed. Kevin's hands rubbed soft circles on his hips as he kissed a trail from his ear to his collarbone. Kevin was far more affectionate then Edd ever imagined he could be.

"It's, ah about time to get to class, I need to get ready- You! You need to get ready! You should go home and get changed for classes." Edd was nervous. He'd never brought anyone home. He had three rules and he'd already broke two. 1- No kissing 2- Never at home and 3- No telling anyone.

Kevin gave a throaty chuckle. "Hmm it'd be nice if we could stay here like this all day." Edd didn't want to agree but a part of him did. The same part that decided to have butterflies when they kissed. This needed to stop immediately.

Edd sat up as fast as he could. Trying to brush off the jocks advances. "Well we cannot we have class and lives to uphold and maintain. So you should get yourself ready for a full day of learning."

"Yeah yeah. Okay, Mom." Kevin chuckled when Edd began to sputter.

"Well excuse me for caring about your education you ungrateful-" Kevin leaned in and planted a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Thank you for caring about me." Kevin grinned at the dazed expression on the boys cute dorky face. Edd snapped out of it.

"I assure you, I would care about anyones grades, it's nothing of meaning." Kevin nuzzled, actually nuzzled, Edd's face. It wasn't something he had expected but neither was this situation.

"Mm, you're cute when you're in denial." Edd blanched.

"Stop! I…" Kisses were peppered all over his face. Little pecks from his cheeks to his neck to his nose and chin. Edd didn't know how to react to so much attention. When Kevin had tried to move his kisses to the smaller mans shoulders and clavicle Edd stood up quickly.

"I need to shower!" He darted to the bathroom and locked the door behind him. He started to shower and sunk to the floor until the water was ready.

* * *

A knock interrupted him in the middle of getting the creme rinse out of his hair. "Hey, I'm going to go get ready. I'll talk to you at school. Okay?"

He didn't want to be seen at school with him but he felt it was better avoiding him there and explaining why they shouldn't talk at school then rather than now.

"That's fine. Please lock the door on the way out."

**103.203 g/mol**

Once Edd was dressed and ready for the day he ran to school. He still wasn't very athletically inclined but he made it on time. It was hard avoiding Kevin all morning considering they pass each other in the halls on their way to and from the first two periods of the day. Lunch he hid out in the AV room.

All morning his thoughts were consumed by Kevin. Wasn't having sex supposed to make him forget about him. But it all felt so fresh and new. In his own house, (where he never brought anyone) on his bed, (that he didn't even masturbate in) and so tender, so moving. It was like a whole new action. It wasn't even sex at that point.

He sighed. It also was an A day, meaning he had Government with him next. That class was too lax as well. Anyone could sit wherever they wanted and usually talking wasn't broken up unless it was the middle of lecture. He still had 45 minutes left of lunch though. He picked up his phone and scrolled through the numbers. Landing on one that would be potentially close by he texted his location.

He'd fuck someone bigger and better and forget all about the soft tingle in his spine. It'll be replaced with a sharp pain, but that was something he could worry about when he crossed that bridge.

When the tall skateboarder walked into the AV room he was greeted with a very nude Eddward smiling seductively and fingering his greedy pink hole.

* * *

Kevin couldn't figure out where Edd had run off to all day. He knew he'd have to corner him in class about his behavior but damn did he want to kiss his little dork. He idly wondered if Edd took the day off because of last night. He was a tad bit more shy then usual this morning. Well, he'd figure out his problem and then ask him out properly. Kevin was not the fuck-them and leave-them type.

And if their chemistry was anything to go by, this might just be worth the blow to his ego.

He sat down at his usual table in the cafeteria. He could see the Ed's table from his vantage point but it looked like the other two hadn't seen him either by the way they were looking around. He figured when Edd came in he'd know.

Before Kevin could focus back on his lunch his teal haired teammate noticed him looking at the entrance like an abandoned puppy.

"So Dude, what's been up with you?" Nat asked, "Haven't talked much in like, what two… three weeks?" He slapped the Captain on his back. Kevin just sighed.

Then an idea over took him.

"Nat, you know most of the schools gossip right?"

Nat practically glowed. "I sure do, I'm willing to bet no one knows better than me what goes on between these four walls."

"Great, great… Hey what can you tell me about Double D?" Kevin looked hopeful.

"Double D? The nerdy kid that hangs with the schmucks over there?" Nat pointed to the Ed's table.

"Yeah that one." Kevin didn't even look at the table. "What do you know?"

Nat raised an eyebrow, his voice lowering to little more than a whisper. "Ah I see, you've been hit too, huh?"

Kevin looked confused. "Hit?"

Nat leaned in. "Well rumor has it that he's been sleeping around with quite a few guys on some of the teams who swing for both sides or bat for the other team, even some that consider themselves straight are supposedly taking a whack at it. It seems he doesn't turn anyone down as long as they prescribe to his three golden rules." Nat leaned back, "He looks so innocent and cute though right. You'd never suspect he was such a pervy 'lil slut." Nat said it like it was a good thing. Kevin though was white as a sheet. He'd figured that he'd been sleeping around… but to that extent?

"So what're his rules?" Kevin needed to know.

"Well the obvious number one is no telling anyone, so there I go breaking number one right?"

Kevin gulped. "Did you…" He made an insinuation with his hands.

"Sure did, bro. _My_ number one rule is to not to spread a rumor that isn't true. So naturally I had to ask him. Real kinky guy." Kevin didn't want to hear about the exploits of either his friend or the man he wanted to date.

"What are his other rules?" Kevin was scared.

"No kissing and never at a house. He sets up all his fucks in school or outside. He's an exhibitionist for sure. The thought of getting caught really gets him going." A smile that spoke of remembrance was on the mans lips as he looked off. Kevin really wanted to deck him.

"So what's it mean if he brings you home then?" He asked.

Nat looked confused. "He doesn't. Period. Not even to study. Why?" Kevin froze. Never? "Oh my god did you go have hanky-panky at his house? Dude he broke a cardinal rule for you. That's really sweet man." The crazy man slapped his friend on his back.

"What usually happens if you try to kiss him?" Kevin eyed his rambling friend wearily. He was frightened at the answer he might give.

"You kissed him man? Dude he won't even answer texts anymore if you so much as try, It's like his biggest taboo. He'll leave you high and dry."

Is that why he was avoiding him? Was it because he was kissing him all over, but then he had kissed him all night and he didn't stop him. Not that he had given him a chance. Until this morning. Kevin was going to talk to him, he just needed to find him first.

* * *

Approximately fifteen minutes into sex with the extraordinarily tall man and he sent him packing. He was bigger, but he was not better. He had also tried to give him a hickey in an all too noticeable place so he told the man he had "No common sense or decency. You share two things with a tree, your height and your IQ. Don't expect another text you half witted Guaiac wood."

It was a little ruder than intended but he was in a bad mood and it made him feel better at the very least.

Edd had planned to skip Government today. But when the bell had rung he found himself seated in his usual spot between the board and the door. Kevin had decided to sit in the spot behind him.

* * *

They didn't speak or move the entirety of class and when the bell rang Edd thought he was in the clear as he darted to the exit but before he could get there the collar of his shirt was pulled. He stilled before he was choked and he heard Kevin whisper in his ear.

"Where've you been all morning?" Kevin was dragging him to the parking lot. Edd didn't think it wise to answer that question.

"Kevin unhand me at once. I need to get to the Library." even though he was protesting he was still walking along side Kevin at an even pace.

"Yeah well, we need to talk." Kevin let go. "So no running away though, okay?"

Edd had thought about it but he needed to tie up loose ends. Just not here and not now where the people still leaving the school could see it. "Can we do this… somewhere else?"

"Well that's why I brought you here." Kevin threw his helmet to Edd. Being kind of a klutz he almost dropped it. "Hop on." Edd paled. No way was he getting on that death trap again.

"You can't just kidnap me whenever you see fit. I still have things to do today." Edd handed back the helmet pointedly. "And besides that I always walk home with Ed and Eddy and it would be quite suspicious of me to not do such a thing two days in a row. So we can talk at a later time."

Kevin looked sheepish. He didn't really think of what Double D needed to do. "Yeah I get it, I'm sorry Dork. I just… It's really hard to say and I really wanted to ask…"

"Don't worry Kevin. I won't tell anyone about what happened." Edd expected as much when Kevin came to his senses. Kevin wanted to make sure that no one would know about this he was sure.

"Ah well… It's not really about that. I wanted to know if you wanted to maybe…" Kevin was stalling, 'just spit it out' he thought to himself. "Maybe you wanted to go out sometime. Grab lunch or something. Like a date?"

Edd went white. This was not supposed to happen. Kevin was to ask that this be over with and then they weren't ever going to talk about it again. But Kevin was known for his curveballs… and somehow that wasn't a euphemism.

Kevin watched Edd gape for a few moments and waiting was starting to make his face heat so he looked away and put on his helmet.

"You don't have to answer right away, in fact why don't you come over to my place tonight and we can talk about it then. Okay?" Edd was still in shock. So Kevin took the initiative, before he put down his visor he leaned in gave Edd a quick peck on the lips.

"See ya." Kevin gave a smile and hopped on his bike.

Edd didn't move for a good five minutes. Hundreds of questions running through his mind. Should he go? Should he say yes? Why would Kevin want to go on a date?

No he decided. He wouldn't show up and that should be answer enough. As he finally started to walk back to the library he couldn't stop feeling like he was doing something wrong. All the places Kevin had touched were warm. His lips burned. He pulled out his phone, Edd needed to do something to get his mind off of those lips. He needed someone who was skilled. Someone like… Yes he'd do.

**215°C (419°F)**

Nathan Goldberg walked into the library, he skimmed the rows until he saw the kinky little vixen that called him out here.

Edd felt warm arms wrap around his waist. It didn't feel right but he accepted the show of affection without so much as a glance away from the book in his hands. He wanted to play a little game today.

"Hey there sweet stuff, whatcha' reading. Must be _pretty_ interesting to keep your hands off of _all_ this." Nat pushed his hips into the distracted boys backside. He could feel the bulge nestle into the seam at the back of his pants.

"Hmm. A book about Egyptian artifacts. It's quite the read. If you plan to take my attention away from it, you'd have to be rather persuasive." Without a second thought a hand was down Double D's pants and stroking. Nathan was very proficient at persuasive.

"Persuasive enough? Or do I need to be interesting too?" Nat teased as he pawed at the bookworm. Edd though, not done with his game, clicked his tongue still flipping through the pages of the book.

"Wouldn't hurt your case any." Edd teased back.

Nat laughed. A delighted chuckle that came from his core, but it didn't send the same tingles down Edd's spine that Kevin's deep throaty one did.

"Well I know a little bit of gossip that might just tickle you."

"Well you've got my attention, for now. Lets see if you can keep it." Edd leaned back and pushed his hips foreword into the hand that was moving at it's own leisure. A random pace set by music in the teal-haired mans head no doubt.

"Well it seems you've broken your own rules. Kevin says he was at your house at some point. That true?" Edd dropped his book and spun around. The hand down his pants twisted awkwardly with him.

"Whoa there, That's a pretty good hand. Don't go breaking it." Nat exclaimed removing the offending appendage from the waistband.

Edd was furious. "How did you know about that? I told you, no talking about these rendezvous and yet you deliberately defied me. I'm done, you can just leave."

"Hey Doll, don't be like that. He asked me about you. I wasn't about to leave him hanging."Nat shrugged. "So what's going on between you two then?" Nat, ever hungry for gossip, needed to know. Besides he'd never seen the seductive nerdy-boy in front of him get so flustered, it was an interesting development.

"Nothing is 'going on' He seems to have mistaken what kind of person I am." Edd huffed.

"And what kind of person would that be?" Nat implored.

"The kind that doesn't do relationships. Are we done talking?" Edd picked up _'Egypt and the Treasures Within.'_ Placing it back in it's rightful place on the bookshelf.

"Have you talked to him about that?" Nat leaned against the bookshelf behind him, watching Double D sort through and fix all of the books on the shelf in front of him.

"I've got it under control." Edd didn't want to think about what kind of conversation that would be.

"So you talked to him? He seemed pretty bummed that you disappeared all day." Edd had wanted to get his mind off of the red-head and here he was talking to his best friend. This wouldn't do.

"What I do with my time is neither his concern nor yours. Did you want to do this or not?" Edd growled as he undid his tie. Nat raised an eyebrow.

"Thought you said you were done?" His tone was childish. Edd rolled his eyes.

"I also told you to leave and you didn't do that." Edd undid his top few buttons and looked over his shoulder in a way he hoped conveyed how badly he'd just like to get to what he was there for.

"Fine, fine. You swayed me. Lets see what I can do with _this_, yeah?" Nat pulled Edd's necktie from its place at his shoulders.

* * *

Kevin didn't know what to do between now and when he expected Edd. When he had gotten home he cleaned everything he could. He cleaned his room twice and washed his sheets. He decided to get a start on his homework, but when he went to his bag he realized that he still had Edd's textbook. He put it in this morning so he could give it to him, knowing he was probably freaking out without it and he had the class tomorrow.

Well, he supposed he could give it to him when he came by but he was impatient and jittery anyway. Besides Edd could put it in his locker then and there. 'Solid plan' he decided. He hopped back onto the motorcycle and sped down the same way he had left a little less then an hour ago.

* * *

Edd's breath caught. His wrists were tied above his head and onto a metal shelf end. If he didn't want to mess up the books he'd have to keep his arms that way until Nat decided otherwise. His muscles twitched when he felt a hand on his ass. Nat seemed to like butts more then others and that was fine if not a bit awkward at times.

Kevin walked into the library. No one was at the tables but class wasn't over and he was sure that the bag on the chair in the corner was Edds. Kevin figured Edd'd gone for another book. He strolled through the isles until he was greeted by the sight of a flushed Edd tied to a bookshelf and a very happy Nat with his hands massaging the sweet ass below him. All Kevin saw was red.

Kevin never had to share. He wasn't an only child, but his sister was nearly eight years his senior and they never had any interest in the same toys. He was always very gentle with things that he considered his. Seeing someone else handling His Edd like that was not a sight he would willingly set his eyes upon, nor something he would sit idly by and let happen.

Kevin didn't really see what he had done but Nat was on the floor looking surprised and Edd was over his shoulder stuck between being quiet in the library and yelling at the football captain.

Edd settled on furious whispering. "Put me down! What are you doing? Stop this at once!"

"You're coming with me." Kevin had started towards the doorway. Edd swung his fists into Kevin's back.

"I will do no such thing. Now unhand me you… you brute!" Nat watched the scene unfolding. This was better then daytime TV.

Edd continued to thrash until he saw the librarian. He didn't want her to check on what was going on so he gave her a small smile and wave. When she gave him a look he just shrugged his shoulders and tried to make it look like this was totally normal. It worked but she still looked dumbfounded. At this point Nat wanted to laugh out loud and roll on the floor. Rather he followed behind and gave her a thumbs up and a wink. She still looked confused.

"Really Kevin! Look at the time, the bell could ring any minute and everyone would see you with me, did you forget other people still have a final class. Consider what you're doing!"

Kevin gripped harder. "I don't give a shit if people see us together." Edd stilled. He prayed that didn't mean what he thought it meant.

"I do though! I can't have people knowing about this. If you care about me at all you'd let me down and forget about all this!" Kevin jerked to a stop. Nat, who was still following them, winced. That was harsh.

Kevin dropped Edd in between himself and the wall. Edd looked pleadingly at Nat to help. Nat showed his hands in a gesture that meant 'Sorry man, I can't do anything.'

"Don't you ever say that I don't care about you." Edd was pressed fully into the wall now. "And don't you ever tell me to forget about any of this."

Edd was scared of the animalistic look in Kevin's eye, but he was not one to back down.

"Why does any of this matter to you? You need to understand that I don't date. I'm sorry if you've somehow been mislead but I am not a one-man kind of guy."

"I don't care what kind of guy you think you are, you know what we had was special and I'm not letting that get away. If this can become love I want to take whatever chance I can to get it there, and I'm not letting you rip it away from me just because you don't know how to handle a relationship." Kevin's hands were on Edd's cheeks forcing Edd to face him.

Edd tried to respond but his lips were claimed in a heated kiss that was all burning fire. The raven haired teen tried to keep his mouth closed firmly but he was soon lost in it. Kevin gave a harsh bite to his bottom lip before he pulled away. "If you aren't at my house within the hour then I'm going to find you and I don't care who you're with, we will discuss this." Edd froze. He knew he couldn't hide from this any longer.

The bell rang and Kevin grabbed Nat by the front of his shirt and dragged him away. "And me and you are going to talk now."

When they had gotten to Nat's car he didn't look distressed like Kevin thought he would. Instead he had a big smile on his face.

"So you_ love~_ him?" Kevin blushed at the tone of Nat's voice.

"Duuude this is not something I want to discuss with you."

"With _moi_! why ever not." Nat pouted.

"Because I just caught you in there with _my_ dork."

"Oh don't go getting all defensive, I understand he's yours. You've staked your claim and I get it!" Nat put his hands out. "I'm not planin' on anything sneaky. Promise."

"Fine, but you have one minute to tell me what was going on."

Nat talked as fast as he could, which meant Kevin didn't understand a word of it.

"Fine dude, you can have longer then a minute, just tell me what happened so I can understand you."

"Weeelll. He called me down to the library." Nat exlpained, as slow as he could.

"Yeah well I got that" Kevin was getting annoyed

"And he was playing hard to get." Nat paused again. Kevin was seriously considering punching his obnoxious friend in the face.

"Just fucking tell the story."

"Fine spoilsport. I will. He was reading so I asked him what was going on between you two. He got really nervous when we started talking about you. I wanted to make sure everything was sorted out, and he made it seem like it was. Really dude if I had known you guys hadn't talked I wouldn't have touched him."

Kevin looked upset. After a moment of silence he looked down and started to speak. "Dude… what do I do? I'm really falling for him and it's like he wants nothing to do with me."

"Well, my usual advice is go with your heart… but if that's not working I have only two other options I can give you. One is give up." Kevin looked close to tears. "If what you're doing isn't working, if he really doesn't get it then you don't need to waste your time and energy on lovin' on him." Kevin slumped.

"None of it's a waste though. I… I really think that even though he's avoiding it that this is all slowly working."

"Then there's option two." Nat had a dangerous smile seemingly plastered on his face.

Kevin gulped.

_**211.5°C (412.7°F)**_

Double D looked worried on his way home. Eddy noticed that he didn't even bother correcting his grammar when he said "Me and Ed," rather then 'Ed and I.' Eddy wanted to be a good friend, considering he really wasn't when they were kids, and he knew he still sometimes didn't think of others as much as he should. But he wanted to try.

"Sockhead, you okay? You've been out of it for a while now." Eddy watched the look of fear cross his face before he settled on a mask of collected calm.

"Whatever could you mean Eddy, I'm fine." He tried to smile, but it really wasn't there.

"Fine, whatever Double D, but remember I'm here if you wanna talk about it. If you're scared or something you don't have to be. Me an' Edd are your buds and we ain't gonna think any differently of you no matter what. So whatevers bothering you, well we got your back. Whenever you want to talk about it were here. Okay?" Eddy held out his fist.

Double D just looked at Eddy wide eyed. He glanced at Ed who looked pensive before he thrusted out his arm and grabbed both of his friends in a tight bear hug. Edd laughed happily. He put up his own fist and He and Eddy bumped them.

"I'll be sure to do that. Thank you Eddy." Edd was relived. Even if they didn't really know what was going on they cared about him, and maybe when all this was over he'd tell them.

"Yeah whatever sockhead." Eddy tried to get out of the hug unsuccessfully. He wanted to be a good friend, sure. But this was much too mushy for him.

"You guys are the bread and butter to my soggy waffles. Let's all stay gravy." Edd chuckled warmly.

"Well be sure to do that Ed." Eddy gave up getting out of the great oafs arms.

"Yeah Lumpy, well do."

* * *

Kevin heard his doorbell ring fifty-nine minutes after his administered warning.

He pulled the door open and looked at the dork. "Right on time." Kevin smiled, he didn't want to fight.

"Come on in." He opened the door wider for the gap-toothed boy. He walked into the house, removing his shoes as he did so.

"Where are we doing this?" Edd asked. He swiftly undid the buttons of his shirt and folded it neatly.

Kevin glared. "Don't do that."

"It'd be hard to do what I came here for with clothes on. Where should I put this then?" Edd tried to keep the emotion from his voice. He didn't care he told himself again and again. That when this was all over it'd be for the better if he didn't care.

"I said don't do that. You know this isn't just some meaningless fling. You know it and yet here you are acting like this is all just… nothing. Stop that." Kevin stood firm. He wanted Edd, All of Edd and he wasn't going to settle.

"What do you want me to do Kevin? This is just a fuck. We don't like each other, we don't even get along. We aren't dating. We aren't in love. You need to stop acting like that's the case and understand that this isn't going to go anywhere and if we keep doing this we're both going to end up hurt." Edd was just as firm in his resolve, but he couldn't look Kevin in the eye when he said it. He was too afraid they might give away his desperation.

Kevin grabbed Edd by the arm and yanked him around. They looked into each others eyes. Edd looked away first. Kevin could see that the broken boy in front of him truly believed that bullshit.

The red heads mouth became a firm line as he made his decision. "Fine. Up. My room." He tossed away Edd's wrist. Letting the smaller boy up the stairs first as Kevin followed behind. Edd hesitated on twisting the door knob before he finally made his way into the room.

The nerd was truly impressed by how organized the room was. It was still bad to his own standards but it was better then he thought it'd be. He made his way to the bed, eyeing everything cautiously as he treaded in foreign territory. Before he could turn around or say anything he was shoved onto the bed. Kevin stood over him, a dark look overtaking his face.

"Take it all off." Edd gulped at the tone of his voice.

He deftly removed his pants and underwear. As he shakily tried to fold them to put them aside Kevin ripped them from his hands and threw them across the room. Edd was going to protest about the treatment of his clothes before he was silenced by the hungry look Kevin was giving him.

"K-Kevin- I…" The usually very articulate boy couldn't find his voice let alone any words, they were likely lodged together in the back of his throat where a lump was forming.

"Kevin, _What_?" The athlete had asked. A smirk on his face as he watched the other boy struggle.

"Kevin…? W-what?" Edd looked lost.

"Kevin, Sir." The redhead purred. "If you don't want any emotion then I expect you to treat me like a client. So I think Sir is appropriate, don't you?" That was one way of avoiding emotion he guessed.

"On the floor, hands and knees." Kevin ordered before sitting on the bed himself, tired of talking. Edd slunk onto his knees, head bowed. He couldn't help but feel a bit shaken, and humbled, by the sudden change in Kevin's demeanor.

"If you want it, you'll have to work me back up. Seeing you this pitiful has made me go limp." There was a pause as Edd was too shocked to reply. "Well? Get to it you little _whore_." Kevin's eyes narrowed at the final word. He said it like it was an inside joke where Edd was the punchline. It stung, but he opened the Football stars jeans anyway. He was indeed limp and that made Edd flush with humiliation.

Edd sucked the whole thing into his mouth, working it in a very organized way. He _knew_ he knew how to suck cock, but when Kevin didn't respond he was more than a little embarrassed. He worked the organ in his mouth trying so hard and it barley stirred.

Don't get Kevin wrong, it felt good, but the only thing Kevin could think of when his dick was in this mans mouth is that he wasn't sucking _his_ cock, he was sucking every man he's ever been with's cock. He wasn't flicking his tongue across the head like that because he knew he liked it. He was doing it like that because, to him, all dicks might as well be the same and somebody else liked when he did that. He wanted Edd to test the waters, show that he was having sex with someone who's pleasure he's thought about. When he just sucked so mechanically he felt no connection. No love. And he couldn't get it up with an attitude like that.

When Kevin felt like Double D had had enough humiliation he pulled the man up by the hair. Edd's eyes widening in shock and looking away, abased. Kevin quickly flipped them so Edd was on his back and Kevin himself was hovering over him. The hand that was in his hair moving to help Kevin from letting his weight fall on the thin boy under him. His other hand grabbed Edd's face, squeezing his cheeks together cruelly.

"Are you really so incompetent that you can't even get me up?" Edd's face went from rosy pink to red, shame written all over it.

"I'm sorry S-sir." Edd's eyes were tearing up, and as much as Kevin just wanted to hold him and tell him it was okay… he was going to teach his lover a lesson. Kevin shoved his fingers in Edd's mouth.

"Suck." He ordered. Edd immediately went to work sucking and licking his fingers. "Suck them like you mean it. I'm not Chet or Nat, you don't know what I like. Do you understand me Eddward." When Edd's full name dripped so venomously from Kevin's mouth, all he could do was melt. "I am no one else, when you touch me, when you fuck me, you think of nothing but me and my pleasure. Do you understand?"

Edd could only nod and make a soft whimper in reply, when he wasn't answered properly though Kevin slapped him across the face. This jogged Edd's reaction quickly.

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir." Tears were now freely falling down the effeminate teens face. "Please… please let me try again. I'll do better I promise." Edd was trembling. He didn't want to disappoint Kevin.

Kevin let a soft sad smile tug at his lips. His love was so precious. Hurting him like this wasn't doing anything for the jock, but he couldn't stop himself. He was so angry and jealous and all he had wanted was for Edd to admit that he was wrong, that they had something worth working at. Kevin let Edd up. Once again the small boy slid onto his knees and took him in his mouth. He tried different speeds, deep throating, licking, hands jerking the base and rolling his balls. He found the perfect combination probably ten minutes in. Kevin liked a slow pace, emphasis on his foreskin, tongue on his sensitive head, with one hand massaging his sack, and the other hand sliding up and down his shaft, Kevin grabbed the black tresses again. He didn't want to come just yet. He had more plans, and he knew his resolve couldn't hold up in the afterglow of an orgasm.

When Kevin pulled away he couldn't help but moan at the sight before him. Edd's teary red eyes made the green of his irises stand out, but the look of excitement made them glow. He was happy that he finally, finally got him up. The triumphant smile on his lips was made a hundred times more erotic by the pouty red flare from sucking for so long. Beautiful was the only word that came to mind.

Kevin stood up, his erection bobbing as he did. "On the bed, on your back."

As the nerd did as instructed Kevin went to his drawer to take out lube and condoms. Without looking at Edd, Kevin poured some of the slick strawberry flavored substance of his fingers and gave the command, "Knees on your chest."

When Kevin was done he moved in front of his dork. His knees were up, but his hands were gripping the sheets under him. Kevin knew Edd wasn't expecting his next move so he kneeled in front of the boy and started to prepare him. His slick fingers working in and out without stretching too much. After all this was punishment. When he found the ravenettes prostate he slammed into it, his blunt fingers attacking the bundle of nerves.

Edd was to the point of screaming, his legs quivering, and just as he was about to orgasm the fingers pulled out and a hand gripped the base of his shaft.

Edd whimpered at the loss, both of his orgasm and the fingers inside of him. His breathing was slowly evening out. Kevin smiled. No complaints? What a good boy he had. His smile grew when he lowered his head and his tongue slipped inside the sweetly flavored hole.

A loud gasp, then moan filled the air as Edd felt the writhing muscle contract and expand inside of him. Edd's head shook side to side as he tried to calm himself down, but only succeeding at riling himself up even more. It wasn't deep enough to hit his prostate and it wasn't thick enough to leave him feeling full. The way it moved though was _ohhh god so good_.

By the time Kevin stopped Edd was panting and twitching. Pre-cum gathering at the swollen red head of his prick. What a pretty sight.

"Tell me what you want, whore." Kevin's fully clothed body clambered over the other boys naked one, their slick dicks rubbed together.

"K-Kevin. I want you inside of me. Please f-fuck me." Edd breathed out.

"Hm? You want me? Are you sure you don't want anyone else?" Kevin asked. His tone was sore. If his love told him it didn't matter what was put into him, he would kick him out of his house and into the chilly fall air stark naked.

"N-no!" Edd all but shouted. "You, just you. No one fills me like you. No one makes me feel so good. I want you. Please Kevin." Edd was near hysterical.

"No Sir?" Kevin asked. He was a little skeptical. Did he just want to be fucked and will say anything?

"Not… Not a client. I can't… I can't not…" Edd was sobbing, Kevin could tell the boy couldn't continue. So he slid himself into Edd's tight heat. He couldn't hold back just then. Edd gasped and stilled. After about a minute of just heavy breathing between the two of them Edd pushed himself up further. Impaling himself deeper he wrapped his arms around Kevin's shoulders. His mouth found its way to Kevin's ear and nibbled it softly, his moaning and breathing doing terrible things to Kevin's ability to think. Edd then whispered into his ear in the loveliest vocalization of need that made Kevin shutter and cum. As Kevin rode out his orgasm, thrusting in harder and harder Edd cried out in release.

Kevin pulled Edd into his arms and held him. They stayed like this for almost an hour before both of them felt ready to face the world post-orgasm.

"Let me love you." Kevin nearly pleaded. He held onto Edd firmly expecting him to bolt.

Edd couldn't breath. There was the crushing realization about what he said about needing Kevin… that no one else would do. He indeed tried to bolt.

"What are you so scared of?" Kevin held tight. Edd struggled until he felt wetness on his cheek. Edd knew he wasn't crying anymore… when Ed looked at Kevin's face it was brimming with sorrow, fear, and love. Tears stung the sweet mans eyes and it was a stronger slap to the face then what he had been administered earlier. He was hurting Kevin. He was trying to stop this madness before something like this could happen but running away from it was just making everything worse. The quarterback sobbed into the smartest of the Ed's hair and this time Edd wasn't going to run.

"I'm… scared were going to hurt each other. That when this… whatever this is fades, both of us will be left damaged." Edd's hands traveled to either side of Kevin's face. "I'm afraid of you hating me again or that you'll realize too late you've wasted so much time on me. With me." His voice dropped to little more then a whisper.

Kevin held tighter letting his sobs wrack his body. "I could never hate you. I would never consider the time with you a waste. I really like you, and maybe it's not love yet. But god do I want it to be."

Edd hugged the jock back. "You may think that now, but one day you won't think so anymore. And what about your reputation? If someone found out, heck Nat surely knows, what then? You'll grow to resent that I ripped all that away from you."

"I won't keep you a secret. I want everyone to know." His sobs were receding. He had started to rub circles on his dorks sides. A tender kiss was placed on his neck. "None of that matters to me."

"You're ridiculous. You can't throw away all of that just for me. I'm not worth it." Edd sighed, but he still hugged tighter.

Edd was pinned to the bed yet again. Kevin's angry tear stained face the only thing he could see. "Don't you dare say that. You mean so much to me. Don't you dare say anything isn't worth having you."

That was the final words that broke Edd's resolve. It all came crashing down. Edd pulled Kevin to him and kissed. He gave in to all of his passion and fear and just kissed.

They made love again. This time it was soft and full of unsaid emotions. It was slow and didn't end till the sun was nearly up. They were about to fall asleep when their stomachs rumbled angrily.

Edd was the first to laugh. I joyous tinkle that made Kevin smile. Soon Kevin had joined him.

"I think it's about time for breakfast."

**4-[1-Hydroxy-2-(methylamino)ethyl]-1,2- benzenediol**

(A/N:So there's chapter 3. I have one more chapter planned. I'm pretty exited to be done. Once this is over I probably won't write for a while, but the sweet reviews I've gotten so far make me want to keep writing, so maybe I will sooner then I think. Anyways thanks for reading, stick around for chapter 4.


	4. Dopamine

_I own nothing but my own puddle of sap. Guys fo' reals I'm so sorry for how fucking mushy this is. Not even kidding, this is the sweetest most sugary chapter I ever wrote. _

**C10H12N2O**

Ed stood up but his legs quickly gave out. He wasn't used to doing these strenuous activities for so long.

"Haha, Why don't you take a shower and relax and I'll go make breakfast?" Kevin offered his hand. Edd took it and was pulled up.

"Are you sure? It's your house, you should take a shower first." Edd insisted.

"Hm, maybe we should take a shower together." Kevin pulled his nerd into a close embrace before both of their stomaches gave another growl.

"Or maybe not." Kevin hugged tighter before letting go. "I'll meet you in the kitchen when you're done. The bathroom is right across the hall. Help yourself."

Kevin tapped his little lover on the rump before they walked out. As Edd was about to enter the bathroom Kevin had asked if eggs and toast were acceptable and they parted ways. When Edd disappeared behind the bathroom door Kevin went to preparing their meal.

* * *

Edd entered the bathroom and turned on the shower. It was a fight but he finally figured out how to turn it on.

As he waited for the water to warm he looked in the mirror. Seeing himself so disheveled was very off-putting. He blushed at his swollen lips and the many kiss marks littering his chest and neck.

The mirror fogged over and he believed that was his cue to get into the shower. He used what he assumed was Kevin's shampoo and conditioner, however he refused to use somebody else's loofa.

Once he escaped into the cool air outside of the curtain he wiped the perspiration from the reflective glass. Staring back at him was his scar traveling from just above his right eyebrow to the back of his head. He brushed his hair over it and realized…

He reached up to his forehead. He didn't have any make up with him. Shit! He needed to get home, or at least his bag. He quickly wrapped a towel around his waist and darted across the hall to Kevin's room. He looked at his clothes. He couldn't wear them two days in a row! And they were wrinkled from being on the floor unfolded all night. This would not do.

* * *

"Hey Babe! Breakfast is ready!" Kevin yelled up. He had went a bit overboard. It went from eggs and toast to eggs, toast, pancakes, fruit, waffles, oatmeal, and bacon. The longer Edd took the more Kevin cooked. He was nervous that his anxiety-wraked lover was working himself in a frenzy and would run out without an explanation.

Finally Edd came down, a towel around his chest and another on his head. Kevin melted at how modest his boyfriend was trying to be.

"I need clothes from my house." He was bouncing foot to foot. Looking away nervously holding on the towels for dear life. Kevin was only in boxers and the ravenette could tell his new boyfriend was liking what he was seeing.

"That can wait. I made breakfast." Edd looked at the spread before him and his stomach gave another rumble. He was really hungry. In fact he couldn't remember the last thing he ate.

Kevin pulled out a seat for him. Edd could't help it, it was too sweet to resist.

"Fine, fine. You got me but I need to get clothes after this, we have school today mister." Kevin pushed the chair in when he sat, and leaned over and wrapped himself around the smaller boys shoulders..

"Actually I was thinking… today is Thursday right? I say we take the day off," Kevin breathed in the scent of Edd. Smelling his own hair products on his lover drove him crazy. "Lie in and sleep till noon... Wake up in each others arms. Maybe…" He rubbed his hands up and down Edd's arms. "go another round," Kevin nibbled Edd's ear, "then… do all our homework." He jokingly shook the boy in his arms. "Tomorrow we can go to school, I'll take you on my Bike." Edd tensed, which made Kevin chuckle softly. "Then we go to class." He hugged tighter. "Hand in hand. Together." Edd sucked in a breath.

"You weren't joking." Edd looked bewildered. He turned in Kevin's arms and looked at the sweet jock.

Kevin dropped a small kiss on the side of Edd's face. "Of course not. And if anyone gives you trouble about it I'll smash their faces in."

Edd looked eye to eye trying to find any hint of falsities. "Are you sure? I can wait until graduation for something like that."

"I can't." Kevin kissed Edd he moved the towel off of his head to grab at his hair. Edd had forgotten about his scar in the heat of the moment and let himself succumb to the carnal pleasures of Kevin's touch. When they broke apart Kevin pushed their foreheads together. His hands at the back of Edd's wet neck. "If I'm going to love you I'm putting all my chips in." He pulled back and grabbed the towel from the floor, about to put it back on the wet boys head. He stopped.

Edd realized what he was staring at. He brought his hand up to cover the laceration but it was too late. Kevin had already seen.

"Hey Baby what's this?" He moved his loves hand from his head, using his own to stroke along the surface of the scar tissue.

Edd closed his eyes. "It's nothing. It's just a scar. You won't be able to see it once I go home and put make-up on it."

Kevin stroked up and realized there was nothing where it disappeared into the rest of his boyfriends dark mane. "What happened?"

"Kevin, it's nothing. We really don't need to talk about it." Kevin hummed quietly before leaning in and kissing the scar. Edd expected that to be the last of it but instead of going back to his chair and avoiding looking at him Kevin's tongue darted out and licked.

"It's kind of sexy." Kevin said huskily, mesmerized. He realized he had never seen Edd without make-up. He had light freckles under his eyes along with dark circles. Somehow though all of that drove Kevin wild. He knew those dark circles were from staying up all last night. Just thinking he was probably the only one in a long time to see Edd like this… Kevin was a pretty possessive dude and knowing he knew Edd like no one else was a huge turn on.

Edd couldn't look at Kevin's face. To call something like this sexy, He was obviously being sarcastic. There was no way a disfiguration like this was attractive.

"Every time I think 'there's no way he can be more beautiful' you just have to prove me wrong. That's it, You don't get your own chair. You are sitting in my lap and I'm going to feed you." Edd swiveled around to meet Kevin's gaze. But instead of a face he was met by a warm chest as he was picked up and in slid onto the stronger man.

"I don't even get a say in this?" Edd's mood quickly brightened. Nothing changed. Even if he was sure his scar wasn't pretty, Kevin could pretend it was and that was fine. After three bites of fruit that Kevin believed was best hand fed he felt the more athletic of the two's lower half stir.

"We haven't even finished eating!" Was Edd's exasperated retort to the prodding. Kevin could only smile pleasantly.

"I say we finish up and go back to the room. But until we're done…" Kevin grinded his muscular hips against Edd's leaner ones. "You should just..." Another grind, his erection firmly placed between Edd's round cheeks. "Keep eating."

Edd shuttered. Oh MY.

"Go on." Kevin teased. "Eat."

Edd tried to place the spoon of oatmeal in his mouth, but another grind made him rather have something more… filling in his mouth.

"You know, this can wait." Edd groaned. "I'm feeling much more like dessert."

"And what did you have in mind?" Kevin asked still slowly shifting his hips.

"Hmm. Something cream filled." Edd smiled over his shoulder.

* * *

Edd ended up sucking Kevin off and finally getting peace to eat his food, even if Kevin was an over-affectionate mess in his afterglow, hugging and kissing and whispering that Edd was '_so, so perfect._' They went up to the room and fell asleep before Edd could even protest about missing school. When Edd woke up it was nearly two in the afternoon and Kevin was nice and warm. He decided he could stay like this a little longer and cuddled into the larger mans chest.

Thirty minutes later Kevin had woken up and they laid together and talked about everything and nothing until neither of them could stand to sit still. Edd wore Kevin's jersey as they moved their little party from Kevin's house to Edd's to do their homework. Edd had to stop every twenty minutes to help Kevin figure out what the hell was going on with this whole concept of 'New Math' and 'Imaginary numbers' but he didn't mind.

When they were done Kevin invited himself to stay the night and although Edd would never say it, it made him happy not to be home alone. Kevin's very presence seemed to brighten the whole house up. They didn't have sex that night. Edd wouldn't allow it as punishment for missing school. So instead they spooned and whispered and talked about all the things that scared them most. Kevin denying he had any fears until Edd brought up Kevin's trypanophobia. Edd admitted having a terrible fear of heights. When sleep finally claimed them they were smiling in one another's arms.

**76.2151 g/mol**

"Are you sure?" Edd asked. "We should wait, maybe Monday. It doesn't have to be today."

"I know you're nervous about getting on the bike but today's the day." Kevin led Edd outside with his hand on the small of his dorks back.

"That's not the only reason. Have you given this any thought?" Edd grabbed Kevin's sleeve.

"Of course I have. I know it would be easier to hide away but we shouldn't have to do that. I want to be able to hold your hand," Kevin grabbed Edd's hand. "And kiss you," He brought the hand to his mouth and gave a small peck to each knuckle, "and it shouldn't matter where we are. Why shouldn't I be able to do that?" Kevin looked imploringly from behind a blushing Edd's hand.

Edd didn't have an answer to that. Of course they should be able to… but Edd wasn't too sure he was ready to do those things publicly yet, and that was coming from an exhibitionist.

Edd was silent for too long.

"Are you embarrassed? Are you afraid of people knowing about us?" Kevin's eyes pleading for that not to be the case.

"Of course not," Edd couldn't take that puppy dog look. "I just don't have my wits about me. If we're going to do this I need to tell Eddy and Ed before it gets to them via the Peach Creek grape vine. And don't you think your friends would want to know the truth before the rumors got to them?" Kevin obviously didn't think far ahead but that was okay because Edd was here to do that for him from now on.

Kevin was a little sad he couldn't get Edd on his bike. "Then Monday. Well go together Monday." Kevin looked hopeful.

"Of course." Edd was happy he had dodged that bullet. What would Eddy say if he wasn't told personally, and with Kevin of all people. He'd blow a gasket.

"Will you tell them today? I'll tell Nazz and the team today. Deal?" He put his pinky finger out.

Edd couldn't help but let a short giggle escape his lips at the childishness that Kevin was exhibiting. He put his own finger out anyway.

"Deal" He said.

Kevin couldn't help himself. He pounced.

* * *

Eddy walked alongside Ed. The smelly man was talking about some zombie or monster movie and how great the 3D was and how he was sure the creature was coming out of the screen to capture his spleen or something. Eddy really couldn't keep up.

As they were coming up the sidewalk nearing Double D's house the schmoozer idly wondered if sockhead was coming to school today. Yesterday was rare, Double D of all people to miss a day of school. It was unheard of. He had knocked on his way home but he figured if he wasn't answering the door he must have been pretty sick. He had thought about checking up on him today but when they were in front of the driveway Kevin jogged by, a swagger in his step.

Eddy went to yell at him until he heard Kevin shout out behind him: "Kay then Double Dork, I'll leave it to you. See ya at school." Eddy turned to the house that Shovelchin had just stepped away from to see a Edd leaning against his doorframe, swooning like a teenage girl.

Eddy didn't know what to do so he just waited until Double D made his way down the parkway.

* * *

Edd was lightheaded. He was sure no matter how many times he was kissed like that he'd never be used to it. He tried to shake it off and ended up nearly fallen over. As he tried to right himself on the doorknob, he realized too late it was open and fell backwards.

He heard laughter and a shout of 'y_ou okay sockhead_' from the driveway. He looked up to see Ed who pulled the scrawny boy to his feet. Oh man, He couldn't remember the last time he was that clumsy, hormones really did mess with the youth didn't they?

"Greetings Ed, mind accompanying me to school?"

"Like Butter and cornflakes, Double D, I already planned to." Ed smiled. Double D never really could make any sense of Ed's charming colloquialisms, but then he didn't really have to.

"Hey, what was up with the jockstrap. What was he doing here so early in the morning?" Eddy asked, he was trying to be calm but he was on the verge of jumping up and down like a 5-year-old that didn't know how to share toys.

"Oh, um about that Eddy. I need to talk to the both of you after school in regards to a very sensitive subject."

"Does it have to do with wonder-boy over there." Eddy thrusted his thumb in the direction Kevin had run to.

"It… It does." Edd blushed slightly. It wasn't something to be ashamed of he knew. Still it wasn't something he was used to: Telling his friends who he was going to be sleeping with.

"What, you gunna tell me you're dating him?" Eddy tried to make it a joke but when Edd didn't respond he was shocked.

"Whoa wait, really, what the hell? Since-" Ed covered Eddys mouth with his sticky hand and picked the shortest of the bunch up.

"Shhh little baby, don't cry. Mommy will tell you when you are ready. But until then we have school. Don't worry Double D, I'll get our little one to school on time." Ed walked ahead with the thrashing munchkin in his arms.

The smartest of the bunch stood still, confused. He didn't know what was going on but he thanked his lucky stars and Ed that he didn't have to explain anything just yet. He still needed to calm his legs from Kevin's earlier attack.

**249.8°F (121°C)**

Kevin got off his bike and strapped his helmet to it. As soon as he walked into the school he found Nat. He was talking up a theater boy who looked incredibly disinterested.

"Nat hey, come with me." Nat tried to wave him off but the red-head grabbed the boy by the hood of his jacket.

The theater boy mouthed '_Thank you_' to Kevin as he dragged the Teal Haired flirt away. He brought him to an empty class room.

"Duuuude, I was about to get through to him! I know it. I was about to score so hard and you just had to pull me away! Some friend!" He dropped into a chair with a huff.

"I needed to tell you. I'm dating Edd now. I'm telling Nazz next and the rest of the team at practice, you're the first one I'm telling."

"So why are you telling me now instead of with the rest of the team?" Although Nat had to question Kevin's motives, he did feel special.

"Two reasons, One is so you can back me up if anyone gets weird. I don't think they will, after all everyone knows about you being… Whatever it is you are but I don't think I can be too safe about it. Especially if any of them get the idea in their head to say anything about My dork."

"Hmm, yoooour dork, I see. And reason number two?" Nat grinned like the cat that got the cream.

Kevin couldn't contain it anymore.

"To freak out before class." Kevin paced back and forth. "I'm so psyched. God he's too cute and I got him to say yes! I mean did you hear me, he said YES! He even said he needed me and my God! I can't even begin to describe how perfect he is when we're alone and, fuck me, he's just so perfect and so freaking adorable!" Kevin stopped to breathe, his hands trembling.

Nat watched in amazement as his strong captain melted into a gushing girl. "I'm glad you're so happy Cap. So my plan worked? huh?"

"I have to thank you, man. Without your help, I wouldn't have known what _not_ to do." Kevin laughed and playfully punched the other mans arm.

"Yeah, well as a thanks you're gunna buy me lunch for the next week." Nat punched back in much the same manner. "But really what did you do?"

"I took your advice and was assertive. I did kind of take my own spin on it…" Kevin was sheepish. "I may have gone a bit overboard but it worked. And He doesn't know it yet but this weekend I'm going to take him out on a date. I don't know where yet but I'm figuring that out. Then Monday we're going to come to school together. If I'm lucky maybe every day after that." The athlete was on cloud nine.

"Dude you are such a sap. So dish son. What exactly did you do?"

Kevin got a cocky grin. "That is classified information dude, but I will tell you he is the cutest shyest thing. Hiding his face and blushing." Kevin was daydreaming.

"Well good for you bro, a sappy romantic like you needs someone he can sweep off their feet like that. Anyone else and they'd have fallen for you at the first romantic gesture you made. He made you play all your cards, gotta like a kid with spunk." Nat was joking but his words really did have a ring of truth to them. Somehow though it made Kevin happy to know that his Edd wasn't someone who'd fall for just anyone or anything.

"Anyway class is about to start, let's get going before you float right on up into the rafters." Nat slapped his Captain on the back.

"Yeah okay. Seriously though, dude. Thanks for listening."

"And don't forget giving you advice. Man what would you do without me. Die probably." Nat shrugged and made an over exaggerated motion.

"Yeah yeah, yuk it up. Get to class you fucking nut." Kevin bumped him as he left the room to his first class.

* * *

Edd was nervous all day. How was he going to break the news to his best friends? They were the most important people in his life, what with his mother and fathers' absence. If they didn't like the idea of him and Kevin being together… well what then? He knew they wouldn't do anything rash like end their friendship but one had to wonder.

When the first bell rang Kevin and him passed in the hallway on their way to first period. They saw each other across the hall and Kevin had eyed the genius boy like he was the thirstiest guy in the world and Edd was the most refreshing glass of water he'd ever seen. Edd could tell he was fighting not to grab him and truth be told it was hilarious.

Edd wasn't a mean person by nature, but with the way their relationship had been up until now he couldn't help but tease just a bit… and besides it was all in good fun. When they passed each other for their second period classes Edd had licked his lips and winked. He could see the sweat forming on Kevin's brow and he knew he was going to get it tonight and that made Edd just a bit more confident in his step.

* * *

Next on Kevin's list was Nazz. It would be easy to come out to her but ridiculously hard to explain why he had waited this long to say anything. He could hear her in his head.

'_We've barely even talked the last month and you tell me you have a boyfriend.'_

_'Aren't I supposed to be your best friend?'_

_'I told you right when I started having feelings for Marie Kanker, and you know that was a way bigger sitch.'_

_'Don't you trust me anymore?_'

He'd prefer not to face that accusing tone of hers. But he had to, she was his best friend after all.

* * *

He decided it was best done during lunch, even if he did owe his dark haired vixen a slap on the butt for that devilish wink. He'd save all that energy for tonight though. He'd make sure he had to be carried to school Monday. A cheshire grin broke out.

Just after class on the way to lunch Kevin had managed to nab Nazz and ask to speak to her alone on the pitch. He figured no one would be there because it was getting cloudy and P.E. normally didn't go outside in any kind of weather. He was right and they were alone.

"So what'cha bring me here for Kev? You want to throw the ol' ball around or something." She picked up a baseball that was abandoned in the dirt lot. Tossing it back and forth in her hands.

As he was about to answer she reared her arm back and threw the ball. Kevin wasn't fast enough and the ball hit him hard in the stomach.

He doubled over and she walked calmly over to him. Like a Savanna cat stalking her prey.

She squatted in front of him, grabbing the hair sticking out of the front of his hat and lifted his green-eyed gaze to meet hers. It was a frightening to be on the receiving end of that glare.

"Next time, don't wait until I've noticed for myself that you have a boyfriend. Cause I might not be so nice, I could have used the bat, dude. And Ignoring me for a month, that doesn't help you one bit either." Kevin nodded, the wind still knocked out of him.

"Rad." was all she said, letting go of Kevin's red locks. She bounced over to the bleachers. Kevin wasn't sure if this was Marie's influence or if this is why Marie had to be so tough.

"So what were you going to say?" Nazz beamed.

Kevin finally got his breath back. "I was going to tell you I was dating Double D, but you already knew apparently."

A scary look washed over Nazz's face. "A woman's intuition is never wrong Kevin."

Kevin was suddenly glad he was dating a guy.

"So _annnyyway_… Double D, huh? Ka-_yuute_. Kev I didn't know you went for the nerdy types. So, like, how'd you get together? Spill, It's time we had girl talk."

Kevin dared not defy her.

* * *

He ended up telling her the whole story. Minor details tried to be excluded but she was too sharp, at least compared to Kevin, and dug out everything. It took all lunch, but when they parted he no longer felt the wrath of Nazz looming over him. He was glad she was on his side. He couldn't imagine if all that power was against him.

* * *

At lunch Edd was annoyed. He was poked and prodded by Eddy asking him all sorts of inappropriate questions. Ed had for the most part kept Eddy under control but Eddy's persistence was becoming a hassle for both the brain and the brawn.

Edd had gotten Kevin's text just before lunch was over. It asked to meet him at practice after school. Edd promised to answer all of Eddy's questions afterwards at the old 50's diner they frequented. It was a nice place that kids their age rarely went to. The only reason they knew it was there was because of an old woman Edd knew from a knitting circle he was once in. High schoolers would usually stay away because every night was bingo night, even though the place was really only packed for bingo sunday nights.

**780.8°F (416°C)**

Although Nazz was no longer a cheerleader (she had quit to have more time with her girlfriend) she still attended every game. Occasionally if Marie was in detention or wasn't at school she'd stay to watch practice as well. Today though both her and her Blue-haired lover were in the stands to watch. If anybody said something wrong about Kevin being gay both of them would jump in. And all the football players understood if they did or said anything Marie didn't like her sisters would back her up. No one would start shit with Her or Nazz for that reason, and that was precisely the reason Kevin asked them to be there.

Marie still had some sore feelings about Double D and the way he tore into her. Even though everything he had said was spot on and if he had never said them she might not have gotten together with her pretty blonde sweetheart, that didn't mean that she forgave him. But Nazz had convinced her this wasn't just about Edd. This was about if the team could handle Kevin's relationship with not only someone who was '_below_' them on the social latter but a guy to top it off.

Anyway It gave Marie an excuse to punch anyone who uttered the word 'faggot' or used any derogatory slants on Edd or Kevin or gays in general and that was reason enough for her.

When Kevin had pulled Edd to him in front of the team and introduced him with: "Hey this is my boyfriend Edd. He'll be coming to watch my games and if I'm lucky practice when he's not studying. If you so much as touch him though I will rip out your aorta and use it as a funnel to feed you your own fingers, got it?" No one could argue. In fact Nazz and Marie wondered why they were even there.

Either way they got to talk to Edd for the rest of practice. Marie tried not to join in but soon she was immersed in the conversation. She still felt nervous around Edd. The way he had casually read her last year with amazing detail was terrifying, even if she was deserving of the insults it was scary knowing someone who had never paid attention to her unless she was looming over him could dig so deep to the core and shatter who she thought she was in a mere trifling of a second. It still shook her up in ways she wont soon forget.

Though if he was willing to put years of sexual harassment and bullying on the back burner she could put behind the angry words of a day for at least a few hours. Besides her girlfriend always got what she wanted, and she wanted Marie to play nice. Marie was not about to sass her.

* * *

Practice seemed to drag on for longer then Edd could stand, but also moved much too quickly.

The time to explain his relationship to his friends was fast approaching and when it arrived Edd still wasn't prepared. He figured though it was now or never and never wasn't an option.

They had entered the diner and were immediately seated in their usual booth with their usual orders on the way.

When they had their drinks Edd guessed it was finally time to talk, but as usual Eddy was the one to break the silence that settled over the three Eds.

"So when did you start dating the Jerk-boy of the school." Eddy asked taking a swig of his rootbeer float.

"Eddy please." Edd turned a shade darker. This wasn't going to be easy.

"What you're going to tell me he isn't a jerk?" Eddy snorted.

"Eddy you know he isn't." Edd sighed as he sipped his milkshake. He knew this conversation was going to be a rough one, but his friends deserved to know.

"Don't avoid the question Sockhead. How did you guys get together? Is he blackmailing you? I want to know the details. If I don't like what I hear I'm going to smash his face in so It's unrecognizable."

Edd was truly touched his friend cared so much. "I assure you there is no blackmail involved. But I truly don't know how to answer honestly Eddy. We started to date yesterday. Or was it the day before? I couldn't be too sure if it was before or after midnight at that point…"

"You were out galavanting with Shovel Chin at midnight? Did you **sleep** with him?" Eddy was aghast. "And you were gone all yesterday, Did he hurt you? Did he take your V card?"

"Oh Eddy." Ed, silent until now guffawed. "Double D is no stick in the grass, he knows his way around a bean pole." Ed had a smile a mile long.

Both Edd and Eddy looked horrified at what Ed had said.

"E-e-e-e-e-Ed! I do hope you know what you're insinuating!" The raven haired boy nearly fainted. Ed knew. He knew all along.

"Double D has the limp, I'd know it anywhere. It's like in 'Zombie/Eater 4.' They said 'The Zombies walk like they've had a dick in their-'"

"OH MY!" Edd hid his face. He wished he had his beanie to pull over his head and hide away in.

"A limp? Lumpy that's just how he walks, right… Double…" Eddy had looked at Edd and noticing the guilty posture of the genius boy he stopped. " … Is that true? Have you been…?"

"Y-yes. It's true." He hadn't planned on talking about this, but he figured it might as well all come out.

"So last night you and Kevin?"

"Not last night… but" Edd sighed. "For the last year or so I've been having… um… sex. And well… a lot of it."

Eddy was downright pissed. "So you and Kevin have been sleeping around for a year and you only wanted to tell us NOW? When you were caught? I see how it is!"

"Eddy, It's not like that. Sit down, you're making yourself look like a fool." Edd looked fierce in his determination to set this straight. Eddy couldn't help but comply. Of course he didn't have to like it and grumbled as he sat.

"Then what is it like, _huh_?" His arms were crossed and his face pinched. Ed took it upon himself to pose the same way and act out everything Eddy did. Eddy whacked the big guy in the back of the head, effectively simmering him down so Edd could talk.

Edd huffed. He really had to tell the whole story, didn't he? 'Well Here goes' He thought.

"I only started sleeping with Kevin recently. I was, um, sleeping around quite often. It started Junior year, with that Basketball guy. I was tutoring him and one thing led to another and I found myself sleeping with most of the guys I was tutoring. Rumor started getting around to those that were curious about their sexualities and most days I was with two or three guys. I… I never dated anyone, just… Oh gosh Eddy don't make me say it!"

There was an awkward pause.

"Why didn't you tell us Double D?" Eddy's steam had been cooled by the fear in Edd's voice, Edd really thought Ed and Eddy wouldn't accept that side of him. "I mean you know we would have accepted you no matter what? We love you. Not like that though." Eddy's joke didn't really land, but it got his message across.

"I know that. I was… am… ashamed of myself. I didn't want my closest friends to know that I'm something of a .. Harlet. A _whore_." Edd spit the word out just as Kevin did during his punishment. That thought making his face warm. Eddy though, thought it was anger.

"Don't call yourself that." Eddy had a tough face on. "So what if you enjoy sex. That doesn't make you a whore. Okay?" Those words embarrassing both Edd and Eddy.

Ed wasn't oblivious to the conversation but a biscuit and gravy plate was placed in front of him and Double D had always told him not to talk with his mouth full, so instead he pulled the thin boy to his side and made a noise of approval as he shoveled food into his mouth.

Edd managed to escape the grip "Okay, I get it. Thank you Eddy, Ed." Edd tried to smile, but it came out looking pained from the embarrassment of it all.

"So, what makes Kevin special?" Eddy seemed to be back to his normal self. "Is he that good in bed?" The schemer grinned.

"Oh no. I do not want to talk about my sex life with you two. It's too weird. Don't make me say anything."

Edd was blushing into his hands once again.

"Aw, come on Sock head, I'd tell you. Ain't that right Lumpy." Eddy reached over and slapped Ed's back.

"Please Eddy, you're going to make him ask questions and I really don't want to explain the mechanics of sex to Ed." the skinny teen wanted to disappear right into the upholstery.

"Oh I know how sex works Double D. When two people think each other are hot and sexy tamales they put their hands in each others pants and kiss." Eddy was now trying to hold back his laughter by holding his breath. "If it is two guys they have to use their butts. And if they love each other they have a baby." Ed looked proud of himself. "OH DOUBLE D ARE YOU AND KEVIN GOING TO HAVE A BABY?"

At that Edd turned bright red from the roots of his hair and down under his shirt. He was sure even his shoulders were blushing. Eddy though was blue from holding everything in.

"Will you name it after me?" Ed asked innocently, pouting out his lower lip, his monobrow quivering.

The dam broke and Eddy was in tears, on the floor, roaring with laughter. He couldn't hold it in anymore. This was too good!

Edd tried to explain two guys can't have a baby. Ed was very upset he was lied to, or more like he misunderstood.

"But you love him, right?" Ed asked finally. Eddy raised an eyebrow and looked at him wanting to know what kind of answer he'd give.

Edd looked at his hands. "M-maybe, we've only been together these last couple of days. I'd say it's too soon to phrase it that way." He looked up and Ed's eyes were hopeful. He really wanted his friend to be in love and happy.

He looked away again. "But he's sweet and kind…" A soft smile played across his lips, "He really wants me to be happy." He closed his eyes and breathed out. "And he thinks he can love me, even knowing all my faults. He even told me my scar was sexy. It's ridiculous I know… but he's made me feel better about myself more in the last forty-eight hours then nineteen different men have in the last year and a half. I think I'm willing to give it a chance. If it turns out he's the one… then I'll welcome it. If he's not… I can't say I won't be disappointed, but it wouldn't have been his fault." He finally looked back at his best friends. Tears stained the big lovable oafs eyes, even Eddy wasn't unaffected.

"Fine. I'll accept it. For now. But if he does anything to hurt you, I'll run him over with his own motorcycle, and I'm letting him know that too." Eddy sat back in his chair. They settled into comfortable conversation as they ate. The day had gone far better then he expected.

**CHEMBL39**

Edd returned home later then normal, but very happy. When he had finished he had texted Kevin that he was home. Kevin didn't even reply, within two minutes of the text Kevin was at his door.

"So how did it go babe?" Kevin had asked as he whisked his love to the couch and clung to him like a lifeline.

"It went very well actually. Ed was very accommodating, he says he likes you and hopes that you will do right by me." Edd relaxed into Kevin.

"And Eddy?" Kevin wouldn't hold his breath for his approval, but that didn't matter as long as it didn't affect Edd.

"Eddy still doesn't like you as a person, but he realizes that you will be good for me in the long run."

"The long run, ey? I'm in if you are." Kevin smiled into the shoulder blades in front of him, lightly kissing between them and breathing in the scent of detergent and Edd. Bringing his head higher he kissed the back of his boyfriends neck, then his ear.

"Mmmm, if you keep doing that I am." Edd completely gave himself in.

"Then forever." Kevin whispered to Edd, it was so soft Edd almost didn't hear it but when he did his breath caught.

Forever was a long time. Kevin of all people wanting to spend the rest of it with him...

Edd buried his face in Kevin's neck. "Okay" was his meek reply.

Kevin didn't expect an answer, let alone one in the affirmative. He could die right then and it'd be in ecstasy.

"You're out to kill me." Kevin nibbled Edd's ear.

Edd made a half giggle. "It was the perfect plan, no one would know. My weapon wouldn't leave any marks, but you figured me out."

Kevin lifted Edd into the air, carrying him to the bedroom under his arm.

"It's time for your trial. How do you plead to the heinous crime of teasing your boyfriend in the hallway, one where he could not touch you?" Kevin used a low baritone, trying to impersonate a movie judge.

Edd was laid onto the bed. His smile was wide and full of mirth.

"Guilty!" He cried!

"And at football practice, being too cute for words? Distracting me every time I looked at you?" Edd was rather absorbed with his new friends to notice if Kevin had been distracted. He played along anyways.

"Guilty!" He cried again. Brining his arm up over his head in faux- damsel in distress pose.

"And of attempted murder by using your boyfriends own feelings as a weapon, how do you plead?" Kevin was upon Double D's neck leaving hickeys in his wake, but the way he was rubbing his hands up and down his sides was making Edd feel rather ticklish.

"Guilty, guilty, guilty of all charges! What is my sentence good judge?" The prodigy chortled.

Kevin gave a curt kiss to the side of Edd's mouth. "A date, Sunday at 8. What say you?"

Kevin was too cute for words. A date? Where? He had to prepare!

"Good sir, I accept my fate."

"Then I will pick you up from you're confinement at that time, but until then…" The red-haired jock leaned in and just when Edd thought he was going to get a kiss his sides were attacked.

"Ahh! Kevin! Kev- in sto- p thhhaahahahahat! Noooo." Edd was trying hard to escape Kevin's cruel hands tickling his sides.

"Don't fight it love," Kevin laughed. "Because there's more where that came from."

Soon their thrashing and giggling turned into playful smooches and within minutes they were grinding into each other, still laughing softly.

Their clothes came off hastily and although Edd would be upset they never made it into the hamper he was too elated to care at the moment.

Kevin and Edd both sighed happily when they were finally connected, arms wrapped around one another in an attempt to hold onto reality.

They moved together, Edd's long legs wrapping around Kevin's strong waist. Every now and again Kevin would drop his head down and breath onto Edd's neck and he'd chuckle and they would dissolve into another fit of giggles until one of them moved their hips and they'd back to moaning breathlessly.

When they climaxed it was together. Their eyes were once again upon the others.

Edd couldn't help but laugh, he snorted loudly sending Kevin into a fit of his own. Leaving Kevin to try ask why they were laughing but he was too out of breath and his sides ached. When Kevin finally got the words out he was gripping his stomach painfully, unable to stop.

"Wha- Why are we- hahahaha- laugh- laugh- ing?"

"Your- hahaha- your FACE! Oh, oh lord!" Edd couldn't stop either. It wasn't even funny anymore.

The moment subsided much later leaving tears of mirth in their eyes as they laid together smiling. Hands firmly grasped together.

They both had plans for the next day. Kevin preparing for their date and Edd getting roped into one of Eddy's schemes. For now though they could rest and wait for the new day with one another.

**5-Hydroxytryptamine, 3-(2-aminoethyl)-1H-indol-5-ol**

**(A/N: So I really thought I was done but It turns out I'm doing at least one more chapter. The plot bunny(And my Beta's. Love you Re, Alona Muuuah) seems to have dragged me onwards. Hopefully I can end after the next chapter. My fingers hurt guys.)**


End file.
